I Need You (Chapter 2)
Here's Chapter 2 of my Inazuma Eleven Fanfic, I Need You, enjoy!! STORY (CHAPTER 2) "Haruna, I'm sure Endou will be fine, please don't cry" Kidou said to his younger sister "I'm just really worried about Endou-kun...this is so scary, I hope he's alright..." Haruna was still trying to calm herself down "Endou, please be okay, you helped me through my sister's injury, you helped me to start playing soccer again, you're so important to all of us..." Gouenji was whispering to himself. At that moment, Endou's door opened and a nurse came out. "Is Endou-kun okay?" Hiroto asked her anxiously "He's quite badly injured, it was quite a fall, and I'm sorry to say, he's in a coma" replied the nurse "What do you mean by 'quite badly injured'?" asked Hitomiko "Well, he's broken his left arm, sprained his ankle, fractured his knee and slightly dislocated his shoulder" the nurse said "What?!" Kidou was horror-struck "Please can we go in and see him?" begged Hiroto "Of course, but only a few at a time, otherwise the room will get too crowded, will you pick a small group to go in first? Maybe a few of his closest friends?" the nurse asked Hitomiko "Sure" she replied "Gouenji, Kidou, Fubuki, Hiroto, you go in first" Gouenji, Kidou, Fubuki and Hiroto slowly walk into Endou's room, and see him on the bed, pale and unconsious, his arm, leg and shoulder wrapped in bandages. "Endou-kun..." Hiroto said, looking at his injured friend sadly Gouenji was too upset to say anything, and Kidou was speechless. He couldn't manage looking at his best friend for another second, he rushed out, possibly crying. Kidou left too, leaving Hiroto standing by the bed, close to tears. "Hiroto..." Hitomiko was standing by his side "Onii-san, I'm gonna go home..." Hiroto told her, and ran out. Hitomiko sighed sadly as she looked at Endou "Endou-kun..." whispered Fubuki, and then ran out as well. Hitomiko walked outside and picked some more people "Midorikawa, Sakuma, Aphrodi, Genda, you next" she said. The four walked into the room and all stopped instantly when they say Endou, they didn't say anything, they were all speechless. Things went similarly to before, eventually, they all ended up leaving. Things happened pretty much the same way for everyone. "Okay girls, you're up last" Hitomiko told them "Okay" they all said, and walked inside slowly. Natsumi burst into tears when she saw Endou "Endou-kun..." she sobbed, and ran out crying "Mamoru-kun!" cried Fuyuka "Please be okay..." "I'm sure he will be" said Haruna, though she did't look very sure, in fact, she looked like she was about to cry too. "It's my fault..." said Aki "No it's not" said Hitomiko "How could it be your fault? You didn't do anything" "Exactly!" cried Aki "He yelled for me to help him, but I didn't do anything!" "It was probably a scary scene, I don't think it would possible to act so quickly in a normal situation, let alone a situation like that" Haruna reassuringly "I'm gonna go now, I'll try to cheer up onii-chan, he was really upset" "Yeah, I'm gonna go too" said Fuyuka. Both girls left, leaving Aki alone with Endou "Endou-kun" she whispered softly "I'm gonna visit you again as soon as I can!". She walked outside and began walking home. Hitomiko took one last look at Endou, then went home to try to cheer Hiroto up. QUOTES "Endou, please be okay, you helped me through my sister's injury, you helped me to start playing soccer again, you're so important to all of us..." (Gouenji Shuuya to Endou Mamoru) "I'm just really worried about Endou-kun, this is so scary, I hope he's alright..." (Haruna Otonashi to Kidou Yuuto) TRIVIA Here's the link to chapter 3 - http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/I_Need_You_(Chapter_3) ---- Candy: Waa! That was actually really sad D: Angel: I'm sure Mika-chan'll make it all happy in the end, right? Mika: I told you, I'm not giving you any spoilers! Livi: You already have, remember you put about Endou being pushed on chapter 1? Mika: Oh, right, well anyway, no more spoilers! All: Awwww... Angel: Well make sure you don't tell anyone about Natsumi bei- Mika: Urusai baka!!! Candy: You know we all hate it when you talk in Japanese! Mika: It's a habit... Angel: What'd you just say anyway? Mika: I think it's better if I don't say... Angel: Now I really ''wanna know what she called me... Mika: *runs over to computer Angel's laptop and crashes Internet* Angel: ''HEY! Mika: *awkwards laugh* Livi: Erm, see you next time guys... Category:Fanfictions Category:I Need You Series